Sur la route
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean n'a pas envie d'être là et ça ne va pas s'arranger. UA [Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

**Sur la route**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé** : Dean n'a pas envie d'être là et ça ne va pas s'arranger. UA [Destiel]

 **J'essaye un petit quelque chose de nouveau que j'ai dû réécrire car ma clé USB m'a lâchement abandonné emportant avec elle tout ce que j'avais écris. Après avoir maudit le ciel et l'enfer pendant une heure (j'aurais presque invoqué un démon des croisements pour récupérer ce que j'avais perdu), je me suis résignée à reformater ma clé et me suis lancée dans la réécriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bises**

* * *

Dean, au volant de son Impala, roule depuis des heures. Il n'a pas envie d'être ici. Il aurait été ravi, un autre jour, de se retrouver au volant de son bébé pour une expédition au milieu du désert. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas d'humeur. Il serre les mâchoires, ses lèvres blanchissent sous la pression.

Ses yeux fixent la route, ne dévient pas. Il se laisse bercer par la sensation de roulement des pneus sur l'asphalte. Son regard se perd dans les volutes de chaleur dansant devant lui. Ses mains sont contractées sur le volant, ses épaules tendues. La fenêtre ouverte laisse s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle la chaleur et l'aridité du désert. Il perçoit le son du moteur mêlé au bourdonnement de l'air. Il sent sur sa peau une fine pellicule de transpiration désagréable.

Les cactus qui défilent sur le bord de la route sont des silhouettes qui peuplent ces étendues. Ils dressent leurs bras pour défier le soleil, résistent à l'érosion du sable qui coule à leur pied. Dans le fond de ce paysage aride, courent des collines qui découpent l'horizon au scalpel. Le soleil est violent, la chaleur étouffante. La tranquillité de ce paysage contraste avec le chaos qui règne dans son esprit mais la tension qui s'en dégage en est toute proche.

Le manque commence à se faire sentir. Il a envie d'une cigarette et bien sûr il a fallu qu'il choisisse cette semaine pour arrêter de fumer. Il souffle d'exaspération, aucun bled à des miles à la ronde. Il tâte sa veste posée sur le siège passager, il entend le blister de ses chewing-gums à la nicotine. Ça il ne l'a pas oublié, pense-t-il en maugréant. Il pense tout à coup au paquet de cigarettes dans la boîte à gants.

Il lâche le volant de la main droite et la tend vers la boîte à gant. Il se décale sur son siège et se penche. Il attrape le clapet et le soulève. Il sent sa voiture dévier sur la route et se redresse brusquement pour remettre son bébé sur le droit chemin. Il souffle, il a eu un coup de chaud, il manquerait plus qu'il se foute en l'air au milieu du désert. Il jette un œil dans la boîte à gants ouverte et aperçoit le coin d'un paquet chiffonné. Il sourit, l'espoir renaissant au fond de lui.

Il se penche de nouveau et tend le bras pour attraper le paquet, ses doigts se resserre sur le graal. Il relève la tête et donne un coup de volant brusque en se redressant rapidement et en attrapant le volant des deux mains. Il laisse tomber le paquet sur ses jambes. Il a pratiquement traversé la route sans s'en rendre compte. Il resserre les mains sur le volant pour calmer le léger tremblement qu'il ressent.

Il a besoin d'une cigarette. Certains tueraient père et mère pour leur dose, lui, il a choisi sa dépendance. Elle est en libre accès et garde encore cette image cool que lui a collée la publicité à ses débuts. Il lèche ses lèvres et les frotte l'une contre l'autre. Il sent déjà la douceur du papier, le goût du tabac, l'odeur de la fumée. Il a besoin de sentir la nicotine courir dans ses veines et le goudron envahir ses poumons.

Il secoue le paquet de cigarettes, le frappe sur sa main pour les faire glisser à l'extérieur mais rien ne sort. Il regarde dedans, arrache le papier. Vide. Il froisse le paquet rageusement et le jette au sol, côté passager. Il maudit Bobby. Il aurait pu passer le week-end à patauger dans sa piscine gonflable en sirotant des bières. Mais il avait dû prendre la route pour se retrouver au milieu de nulle part.

Son regard est attiré par un mouvement dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Un motard le suit tous gyrophares allumés. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Dean jure entre ses dents, il doit rester calme. Il inspire profondément. Il met son clignotant, ralentit et s'arrête sur le bas-côté. Il ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur l'appui-tête. Il détache ses mains et les laisse glisser le long avant de s'agripper au bas du volant.

Le flic s'arrête derrière lui à une distance de sécurité pour pouvoir l'observer et descend de sa moto pour s'approcher. Il a l'uniforme habituel, une chemise beige, un pantalon noir avec un liseré beige sur la côte et des bottes. Il porte à la ceinture une arme de poing et des menottes pour dissuader les plus récalcitrants. Il garde toujours une distance de sécurité avec la voiture en s'approchant et se baisse quand il arrive à la hauteur de sa portière. Il porte encore son casque, des lunettes aux verres miroir qui le protège et une barbe naissante qui lui cache le reste du visage exposé. Dean s'observe dans ces lunettes qui lui reflètent son image. Il a vraiment une sale gueule aujourd'hui. Il observe les lèvres du flic séchées par le soleil et la chaleur, il les voit bouger et reprend pied dans la réalité.

\- Monsieur veuillez répondre, quel est votre nom ?, lui demande-t-il d'un ton brusque. Il a déjà réussi à l'énerver.

\- Dean. Dean Winchester, monsieur l'agent.

Il fronce les sourcils, depuis quand il est si poli avec les flics. Il se tient face à lui, les mains sur la ceinture. Il ne sait pas encore si cette posture est faite pour impressionner et éviter certains désagréments ou si ce flic se la joue maître des lieux.

\- Vous étiez en train de zigzaguer sur la route. Avez-vous bu ?

Il n'a pas l'air commode, il a l'impression qu'il l'a déjà catalogué avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Non monsieur, lui répondit-il. Je voulais attraper un paquet de cigarettes dans la boîte à gants et j'ai lâché la route des yeux.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous arrêter sur le bas-côté ?

\- Il n'y a personne sur cette route, lui répond-il du tac-au-tac en riant.

\- Et vous ne vous arrêtez même pas pour votre propre sécurité.

Il n'aime pas sa façon de le prendre de haut mais fait comme si de rien était.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque en souriant et soulève les épaules en signe d'excuse.

Le flic continue de l'observer avec un air méfiant, Dean tente de garder son sourire.

\- Sortez du véhicule. Sa voix est sans appel.

\- Non mais allez…, en levant les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Descendez, lui ordonne-t-il en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Le flic a porté sa main droite à l'arme attachée à sa ceinture. Dean lève les yeux au ciel, grommèle, ouvre la portière. Il sort et le soleil blanc lui vrille le crâne. Il plisse les yeux pour pouvoir le supporter et sent des gouttes de sueur se former sur sa peau, cette chaleur et cet empêcheur de tourner en rond commencent à le fatiguer sévère.

\- Avez-vous bu ?

\- C'est quoi le problème, t'es sourd ou complètement idiot ?

Putain, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est trop tard. Il a perdu le contrôle sur ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Retournez-vous, mains sur la voiture, lui ordonne-t-il.

Dean s'exécute et sent le flic se rapprocher dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un flicaillon qui voulait faire respecter la loi au milieu du désert.

\- Avez-vous pris de la drogue ?

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?

Il ne peut plus se contrôler, il le prend pour qui. Il tente de se retourner pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais le flic lui attrape le poignet gauche avant qu'il ait fini de se retourner et lui plaque la main dans le dos.

\- Répondez.

\- Non. Lâchez-moi, j'ai rien fait et vous me faites chier pour rien là, s'énerve-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Il sent son épaule vriller quand le flic resserre sa prise. Il se sent en danger, son sang bat à ses tempes. Le flic glisse son pied entre les siens pour lui écarter les jambes, il sent son corps très proche du sien. Ce flic le maitrise sans grande difficulté. Il sent ses mains se poser sur lui, il tâte ses flancs puis les glisse sur ses poches pour le fouiller.

\- Hé, pas touche, lui dit-il quand il sent les gestes déplacés de ses mains.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas refusé à un autre moment mais là, ce flic essaye juste de jouer les gros bras. Il enlève sa main droite du toit de la voiture et commence à se retourner pour lui donner un coup de coude et repousser ce con. Mais le flic ne le laisse pas faire, il lui attrape la seconde main et lui bloque dans le dos.

Il entend un cliquetis, c'est bien ce qu'il croit ? Il sent le métal entourer ses poignets. Non mais c'est pas vrai. Dean pose son front sur la tôle. Mauvaise idée c'est brûlant. Il sent la main du flic dans son dos comme une irritation. Il tente de se détendre. Il inspire, détend ses muscles, se laisse aller contre la voiture. Il sent la pression de la main du flic dans son dos se relâcher. Il peut encore rattraper la situation, il doit se montrer sous son meilleur jour et montrer sa bonne volonté.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent. J'ai eu une sale semaine, je suis fatigué et la chaleur n'arrange rien. J'ai rien fait…

\- Vous avez eu un comportement dangereux sur la route et irrespectueux envers moi.

\- Je m'excuse, vous pouvez me faire un contrôle d'alcoolémie et de drogue si vous voulez. Vous aurez la preuve que je ne mens pas.

Il sent que le flic hésite un instant, puis l'attrape par l'épaule gauche pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Il plisse les yeux en se retrouvant face au soleil. Il est plus fort que lui, leur altercation ne semble pas lui avoir demandé d'effort, juste un peu de poussière sur ses bottes et il note que sa chemise n'a aucune trace de sueur quand il relève la tête. Il aperçoit alors un éthylotest que le flic lui présente. Dean ouvre la bouche, ferme les yeux et souffle. Quand il ouvre les yeux et le regarde, il remarque un léger sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'apprécie pas du tout et toutes ses bonnes résolutions fondent face à ce sourire en coin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aimerais me glisser autre chose dans la bouche, en lui faisant un sourire pervers.

Le flic se raidi, il voit ses mâchoires se contracter. Il a juste envie de l'emmerder.

\- Je peux faire un effort si ça me permet de partir plus vite, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le flic a totalement perdu son sourire, il se penche sur le côté ouvre la portière de la voiture. Il l'attrape par l'épaule et le fait assoir brutalement sur le siège en lui baissant la tête. Dean relève la tête pour l'observer, il déglutit. Il s'est mis dans la merde tout seul, comme un grand. Il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage avec le contre-jour, il voit seulement son corps et ses mains posés sur sa ceinture, en train de le détailler surement. Le flic se penche de nouveau vers lui, passe une main sous son genou gauche et ramène ses jambes dans la voiture avant de claquer la portière. Il s'éloigne, Dean respire et lâche un soupir de soulagement, il a vraiment cru que la situation allait déraper.

Il observe dans son rétroviseur intérieur le flic qui a rejoint sa moto. Il attrape son micro.

\- Agent Novak. Demande rapatriement d'un automobiliste sur la route 8 … à environ cinq miles en direction de Dateland… Bien reçu.

Il raccroche, le grésillement de la radio s'éteint. Il enlève son casque, sort un calepin et lui dresse une contravention. Le flic fini par prendre appuie sur sa moto et le surveille de loin. Dean le maudit dans sa voiture.

Toujours attaché sur son siège, il maudit Bobby de l'avoir appelé, il maudit ce soleil qui lui tape sur le système, maudit sa dépendance à la cigarette. Il ne perd pas des yeux son rétroviseur. Le flic passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs qu'il ébouriffe, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et souffle. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils attendent.

Dean est en train de crever de chaud, il tente de bouger pour décoller son tee-shirt de sa peau mais n'y parvient pas. Il relève le nez, le flic n'est plus dans son champ de vision. Il tourne rapidement la tête autour de lui pour le repérer, il l'entend s'approcher. Il s'arrête à la hauteur de sa portière, il a l'air moins rigide sans son casque.

\- Vous avez de l'eau ?

\- Oui, par terre, côté passager. Il en a assez de jouer et lui répond sans chercher à le faire enrager.

Dean voit le flic fait le tour de la voiture, il ouvre la portière pour attraper la bouteille abandonnée sur le sol. Puis il le voit passer de nouveau dans le rétroviseur, il ouvre sa portière et lui présente la bouteille pour boire. Dean prend conscience à ce moment de sa soif. Il ouvre la bouche et entoure le goulot de ses lèvres. La même plaisanterie que la dernière fois lui revient en tête mais cette fois il la ferme. Il sent l'eau envahir sa bouche, elle est chaude mais ça lui fait quand même du bien. Il avale goulument, sans respirer. Une goutte d'eau tente de prendre la direction de ses poumons. Il lâche la bouteille des lèvres et se met à tousser pour rejeter l'eau qui l'étouffe. Quand il reprend sa respiration, il essuie l'eau qui a coulée sur son menton en le frottant contre son épaule.

\- Encore ?, lui demande le flic avec la bouteille à la main.

\- Non, merci.

Le flic referme la bouteille qu'il jette sur le siège passager, claque la portière. Dean l'observe se diriger de nouveau vers sa moto, quand il aperçoit à l'horizon une voiture de patrouille qui arrive dans leur direction. Elle ralentit fait demi-tour sur la route et se gare près du motard en faisant un nuage de poussière.

Deux flics descendent de voiture, Dean les observe toujours dans son rétroviseur. Ils sont plus vieux que le premier. Celui qui sort de la place passager est grand et blond. Il a un comportement dédaigneux envers le motard, il peut le voir d'ici. Le second, brun et plus petit, suit le mouvement.

\- Alors Cassie, toujours à faire du zèle ?, lui demande le blond.

Le flic lui tend la contravention sans répondre. Tout en parlant le blond lève la tête, met sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil et observe l'horizon au bout de la route.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as arrêté car il zigzaguait sur la route ? Cette route où il n'y a jamais personne ?, demande-t-il d'un air ironique.

Dean est tout à fait d'accord avec sa remarque et continue de surveiller ce qui se passe derrière lui.

\- Dis plutôt que tu voulais te retrouver un peu tranquille avec lui, dit-il avec un rire sardonique.

Il entend le co-équipier rire à sa blague pleine de sous-entendus. Le flic ne répond pas. Il met son casque, monte sur sa moto et met le moteur en route. Dean voit le brun lancer une pique à son collègue qu'il ne comprend pas d'ici avec le bruit du moteur et le blond se met à rire.

La moto roule au pas, le flic s'arrête au niveau de la voiture et le regarde. Dean soutient son regard et il le voit jeter un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, ses collègues s'approchent. Il donne un coup d'accélérateur en faisant patiner la roue arrière. Ses collègues disparaissent dans un nuage de sable et ils les entendent crier. Le flic le regarde en lui souriant et Dean se met à rire. Puis la moto accélère, il l'a peut être mal jugé, il a pu avoir une semaine aussi pourri que la sienne. Il l'observe disparaitre sur la route quand il sent une main passer sous son bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur. Il se retrouve face au brun qui a les cheveux plein de sable, son co-équipier en arrière est en train de s'épousseter et tousse. Il repose son regard sur le brun qui l'inspecte.

\- Vous avez bu ?

\- Non, lâche-t-il avec un soupire.

\- Pris de la drogue ?

\- Ça va Michael, on va pas se prendre la tête. Enlève-lui les menottes et laisse-le partir.

Le dénommé Michael hésite un instant puis lui fait signe de se retourner. Il lui enlève les menottes, Dean se frotte les poignets et se retourne pour leur faire face de nouveau.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que ça n'est pas été plus loin. On ne sait jamais avec ce genre de gars, commente le blond.

Dean a la langue levée pour lui demander quel genre de gars mais préfère s'abstenir, il aura au moins retenu cette leçon aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux partir, demande-t-il. Il n'a qu'une envie, s'éloigner le plus rapidement de ces hommes.

\- Allez-y et faite attention, répond le brun en lui tendant la contravention.

Dean monte dans sa voiture, met le contact, fait un signe de tête aux flics et reprend la route. Il n'arrive pas à se détendre totalement, il sent encore l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il pense au flic qui est parti, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a été aussi furieux face à son comportement. Il aurait pu laisser couler, jouer un rôle et se faire passer pour un pauvre touriste. Mais non au contraire, il avait cherché par tous les moyens à le mettre hors de lui. Puis il pense à ses collègues, les vrais cons de l'histoire. Ils ont lancés une série de sous-entendus sur lui et ce flic face à eux n'a rien dit. Lui qui se la jouait gros bras, n'as pas relevé les insinuations et les a laissé parler. S'il avait été à sa place, ses collègues ne seraient pas repartis en aussi bon état.

Il finit par se calmer au volant en retrouvant le ronronnement du moteur. Le soleil a commencé à baisser dans le ciel, la température est plus fraiche et les lumières du désert se sont modifiées. Le soleil blanc a fait place à un soleil plus orangé. Le paysage a retrouvé son calme loin de la présence des hommes et son esprit a fini par se libérer de son agitation grâce à cet épisode imprévu.

Il pense à Bobby, il va l'engueuler quand il va arriver. Il l'a fait venir pour l'aider au garage mais aussi pour lui faire la morale et le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il le sait, Bobby a toujours joué ce rôle avec lui. Il ne s'inquiète pas de ce qu'il va lui dire, il sait qu'il va avoir du mal à l'entendre, à l'accepter mais au fond de lui, il sait que tout ce qu'il va lui dire est pour son bien et que c'est dit pour le faire avancer.

Il sourit finalement en voyant le bon côté des choses, quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui ce weekend.

* * *

 **Un petit mot pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires sur "Je le croise tous les matins", en particulier les guests et celles que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sur la route**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos retours si positifs et vos mises en follow. Je pense que je complèterai cette histoire d'un dernier chapitre assez rapidement. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean, accoudé au comptoir du bar du coin, sirote une bière tranquillement. Un vieux bar en plutôt bon état en plein désert, l'ambiance est calme. Le vieux juke-box joue un aire de country qui ajoute une mélancolie à la déco et une odeur de bois ciré flotte dans l'air. Il a passé sa journée à aider Bobby dans son garage et à l'entendre le sermonner. Ce soir, il a besoin d'une pause, il a mérité une pause. Il garde le regard baissé sur son verre. Il est contrarié mais il avait besoin que Bobby lui remette les idées en place. Il lui a fait la morale sur sa consommation d'alcool, lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Dean a passé une partie de la journée à se défendre et quand il a arrêté de le sermonner, il lui a finalement parlé. Il est d'accord pour faire un effort, Bobby a soufflé, il a eu l'impression que c'était de soulagement. Ce soir quand il lui a dit qu'il partait faire un tour pour prendre l'air, Bobby l'a regardé et lui a demandé de ne boire que de la bière, rien de plus. Il a hoché la tête, il était décidé à faire un effort.

Et il se retrouve perché sur ce tabouret à l'abri dans la demi-obscurité. Il y a beaucoup de va et vient et l'ambiance reste tranquille, du coup il a arrêté de surveiller les nouveaux clients qui entrent et se perd dans ses pensées. La direction de celles-ci est toute trouvée, il repense à son fantasme de la veille. Quand il était arrivé chez Bobby, il ne ressentait plus la fatigue et il devait calmer l'excitation qu'il ressentait encore. Il voyait le flic le maitriser et le prendre sur le capot de sa voiture, il avait eu un orgasme violent et rapide. Il se perd dans ses souvenirs de la veille et son fantasme de la nuit.

\- Cassie, comment vas-tu ?

Dean se retourne en entendant le surnom. Il voit le flic qui l'a arrêté la veille, installé au comptoir face au barman. Il est habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise dont les manches sont retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme en uniforme qu'il a rencontré. Il a quelque chose d'autre de différent. Dean prend appuie sur son coude gauche et pose son front dans sa main pour cacher son visage.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Gabriel, répond le flic. Ça donne une connotation…

\- Quoi parce que c'est un secret maintenant ?

\- Non, mais je ne me définis pas prioritairement par mon orientation sexuelle. Il y a d'autres choses qui comptent…

Ça devient intéressant pense Dean. Sur la route, il a senti une tension qu'il a mise sur le compte de la chaleur et de l'énervement mais il n'y avait peut-être pas que ça. Il continue d'espionner leur conversation.

\- Comme quoi ?, lui demande le dénommé Gabriel en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un représentant de la loi...

\- Et tu ne peux pas être gay ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Putain Gabriel, si c'est pour me prendre la tête je repars.

Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur pense Dean. Il le voit amorcer un mouvement. Il est fort et musclé, il peut voir ses bras nus se contracter quand il prend appuie sur le comptoir pour se lever. Il a déjà pu sentir sa force et là il a un aperçu de son corps. Il observe les traits fins de son visage de profil quand il se rassoit.

\- Non c'est bon j'arrête. Reste ici, Castiel, répond le barman en insistant sur son prénom. Je t'offre un verre.

\- C'est calme ce soir.

\- Oui, les flics trainent trop sur les routes le soir, lui répond le barman avec un sourire. En parlant de flics, comment vont Lucifer et Michael ?

Dean tique au nom de Lucifer. Il continue d'observer le flic et le barman toujours caché derrière sa main pour pouvoir observer sans être vu.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, peste Castiel.

\- Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien pourtant, lui répond Gabriel en riant.

Castiel ne répond pas, Dean le regarde secouer la tête en souriant. Ça y est, il a trouvé ce qui a changé, il a rasé sa barbe, ça lui va bien mais il a perdu un peu de son côté sauvage. Dean jette un regard au barman et s'aperçoit qu'il a remarqué son regard insistant sur son ami. Il se replace droit au comptoir en prenant toujours appuie sur sa main. Il n'a pas envie que ce flic s'en prenne de nouveau à lui. A cette pensée il sourit, il n'a pas envie de revoir le flic mais il veut bien rencontrer Castiel.

Gabriel tape le coude de Castiel, qu'il est en train de lever pour boire, et fait un signe de tête en direction de Dean. Castiel tourne la tête pour suivre le regard de son ami. Son geste se fige entre sa bouche et le comptoir, il connait ce visage, il fronce les sourcils et recherche dans sa mémoire. Puis la lumière se fait, il le revoit sur le bord de la route. Il souffle de lassitude, il a juste envie d'une soirée calme, il se tourne pour regarder de nouveau Gabriel et lui fait un signe négatif de la tête. Il est venu ici pour passer un moment tranquille, il ne va pas se prendre la tête avec ce gars qu'il a verbalisé.

Dean jette un nouveau coup d'œil rapide dans leur direction, le barman ne le regarde plus mais le flic à l'air plus tendu que tout à l'heure. Il souffle, il s'est fait repérer. Il avale une gorgée de sa bière et décide de se lever. Il fait un premier geste pour bouger mais repense à ce qui s'est passé la veille, peut être que Castiel est tout aussi con que le flic. Pourquoi il serait différent d'ailleurs ? Mais quand il était parti et l'avait laissé sur le bord de la route, il avait eu l'impression de le voir sous un autre aspect. Il décide d'arrêter de réfléchir et finit par bouger après son premier geste avorté. Il s'approche doucement du flic qui n'a pas bougé et qui regarde fixement son ami. Dean baisse la tête, se demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. Puis il le regarde de nouveau et le salue quand il arrive à leur hauteur.

\- Bonsoir. Il ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Le flic se détourne légèrement comme pour vérifier qui lui parle.

\- Bonsoir. Son ton n'est pas amical mais plutôt irrité.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger…Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement. Il pose son verre sur le comptoir et s'assois sur le tabouret à côté, face à Castiel.

Le flic hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. Gabriel les observe sans rien dire. Dean reste un moment sans savoir quoi dire ou faire puis fait une légère grimace, c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, encore désolé. Il passe sa main sur sa nuque et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

\- Moi, c'est Gabriel, et voici Castiel.

Dean ne manque pas le regard noir que lance Castiel au barman. Celui-ci fait comme si de rien n'était et tend la main à Dean.

\- Dean, en se retournant vers lui et en lui serrant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour le mettre autant en rogne ?, demande Gabriel avec intérêt.

\- J'ai été un automobiliste plutôt désagréable...

\- Et insultant, complète Castiel qui ne l'a toujours pas regardé.

Dean fait un sourire contrit et hoche la tête.

\- J'avoue. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il a fait à ses collègues ?, demande Dean au barman avec un sourire et en lançant un regard en coin au flic.

Gabriel regarde Castiel qui s'est figé.

\- Toi, Castiel, tu as enfin fait quelque chose à Lucifer, depuis le temps qu'il te pourri la vie ?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

\- C'est le blond avec une sale gueule ?, demande Dean pour essayer de savoir qui peut être cet homme qui a eu le mérite de récolter le surnom de Lucifer.

Gabriel et Castiel se retournent vers lui comme un seul homme. Gabriel sourit et hoche la tête alors que Castiel lui lance un regard de glace. A ce moment il est happé par son regard et ses yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il les voit, il avait conscience de sa force, sa présence qui s'imposait mais là il se rend compte de son caractère de feu. Il pense fugacement que malheureusement il n'avait pas vu ses yeux la veille, ça lui aurait surement évité de l'insulter. Gabriel, accoudé au bar face à eux, est tout ouï.

Dean pense qu'il fait chaud tout à coup dans ce bar. Il tente de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, son regard surpris au début exprime maintenant une pointe d'hésitation. Il n'a pas envie de le mettre encore en colère. Il est venu avec l'intention de s'excuser et maintenant, il espère pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui. Discuter pense-t-il, tu crois que tu vas faire croire ça à qui ? Il sourit et regarde Gabriel.

\- Il a peut-être plutôt envie de vous le raconter lui-même.

Gabriel regarde Castiel et attend, celui-ci fixe toujours Dean intensément. Même en le connaissant bien, Gabriel ne sait pas dire s'il va l'étriper sur place ou lui sauter dessus.

\- Bon alors vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Castiel fini par détourner le regard de Dean et celui-ci se sent respirer de nouveau. Il regarde Gabriel.

\- Une petite vengeance mesquine.

\- Il pestait encore quand tu es parti, se met à rire Dean avec une pointe de gêne. Il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Le reste du temps, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il veut mais avec lui, il n'ose pas.

Castiel tique à l'emploi de cette familiarité dont Dean ne semble même pas s'être rendu compte. Pour éviter toutes remarques, Gabriel reprend la conversation.

\- Bon vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'ai arrêté Dean sur le bord de la route et quand Luc et Michael sont arrivés, ils ont recommencé leur intimidation.

\- Ils n'arrêteront jamais, se lamente Gabriel.

\- Quand je suis parti, j'ai malencontreusement fait déraper ma roue arrière sur le sable, complète Castiel.

\- Et Lucifer a passé cinq minutes à te maudire.

Castiel a un sourire triste.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, en regardant Gabriel.

\- Ne me dit pas que les ensevelir dans le sable ne t'a pas procuré un petit plaisir ?

\- Il en a souri tellement, plaisante Dean.

Gabriel se met à rire. Dean le met en boîte comme un ami. Il essaye de passer de l'automobiliste détesté à la rencontre amicale de bar en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Gabriel les laisse après avoir été appelé par un client et le silence se fait entre eux. Dean essaye bien de chercher un sujet à aborder mais de quoi il peut bien lui parler. Son travail de flic a l'air de lui causer des problèmes et il ne veut pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur, et pour le reste il ne sait rien de lui.

\- Je t'offre un verre pour m'excuser.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Si j'insiste, s'il te plait.

Dean pose sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de partir et lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Il le sent se tendre, laisse sa main sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de la faire glisser et d'abandonner cette chaleur. Castiel s'est focalisé sur son geste, Dean le voit déglutir, un bon point pour lui, il ne le laisse pas indifférent. Par contre, ce qu'il perçoit de lui c'est la droiture dans son travail et son sérieux. Il doit faire évoluer l'image qu'il a de lui.

\- Je dois m'excuser aussi, reprend Castiel. Je n'aurais pas dû vous arrêter comme ça et vous mettre les menottes… ce n'était pas justifié.

\- C'est oublié, lui répond Dean immédiatement avec un geste évasif de la main.

Il fait signe à Gabriel de leur apporter un nouveau verre de bière, ils trinquent sans se regarder dans les yeux. Dean observe Castiel mais celui-ci évite son regard. Il est beaucoup moins sûr de lui quand il n'est pas protégé par son uniforme et ses lunettes. Gabriel reste discuter avec eux, Dean en apprend plus de son ami que de Castiel lui-même. Ils se connaissent depuis leur adolescence, de même qu'avec les collègues de Castiel. Ils sont tous originaire de cette petite ville et y sont restés. Castiel ne décroche pratiquement pas un mot si ce n'est pour confirmer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand Gabriel s'éloigne, Castiel annonce à Dean qu'il doit partir.

\- Ma proposition d'hier tient toujours… On pourrait peut-être…

Dean ne le regarde pas, il lance cette dernière phrase comme un va tout. Il est sur le point de partir, il doit arriver à le faire rester ou partir avec lui. Castiel est surpris par ce discours direct. Dean le voit réfléchir, il a l'air inquiet.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec toi. Qui me dit que tu n'as pas été payé par Luc pour me tendre un piège ?

Dean encaisse la phrase, ça lui fait plus mal que tout ce qu'il lui a dit jusqu'à maintenant. Il est blessé dans son orgueil et dans ces cas-là, il ne cherche pas plus loin. Il se lève, jette une poignée de billets sur le comptoir en serrant les dents et en l'ignorant. Il part, Castiel reste au bar et celui-ci n'a pas besoin d'attendre pour que Gabriel arrive et lui demande pourquoi il reste assis là.

\- Il peut très bien être de mèche avec Luc pour se venger.

\- Putain Castiel, jure Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Celui-ci fini par se lever. Gabriel le regarde tristement. Il sait que Luc est pourri mais il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aller jusque-là. Castiel doit vraiment être perturbé pour pouvoir imaginer de telles idées venant de son collègue. Il le regarde sortir dans la nuit, seul et en proie à ses inquiétudes.

Castiel se retrouve sur le parking du bar. Il voit la voiture de Dean s'éloigner, il baisse la tête et souffle de dépit. Il respire profondément et hume l'air, l'ambiance du désert la nuit est totalement différente de celle de la journée. Il s'éloigne sur sa moto, s'enfonce dans la nuit qui s'assombrit à distance du bar et profite du dôme étoilé, et de la lune à la rondeur parfaite, qui recouvre cette partie du monde.

Dean au volant de sa voiture roule depuis dix minutes. Il continue de penser à Castiel, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il le rencontre dans ces conditions ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? Il n'a quand même pas rêvé, il a bien vu qu'il avait été troublé. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop direct ? Il se retrouve encore sur cette route en train de s'énerver tout seul, quand une moto le double. Elle se rabat devant lui, freine, l'homme tend le bras sur la droite et lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Il reconnait Castiel, il ralentit, la moto roule sur le bas-côté et il la suit quand elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le désert.

Quand Castiel s'arrête, Dean le voit descendre, enlever son casque et s'approcher de lui, en se décoiffant au passage. Il coupe le moteur et descend de sa voiture. Très bien, ils vont pouvoir s'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demande Dean de façon irrité. Il en a marre de jouer, il l'insulte et vient en remettre une couche.

\- Je ne préfère pas que Gabriel sache ce que je fais, lui répond-il calmement.

\- De quoi ? Il ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de lui dire ?

\- Je préfère qu'il pense qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Il parle beaucoup et des choses lui échappent souvent. Il voit qu'il ne dit pas ça méchamment mais il se méfie.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ?, il a du mal à contenir sa colère.

\- Je préfère ne pas étaler ma vie.

\- Et ce que tu m'as dit au bar tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je l'ai pensé au début… et j'espère mettre trompé.

Castiel s'approche encore d'un pas et embrasse Dean sans préavis pour mettre fin à ses questions. Leur baiser qui se fait avec hésitation au début s'enfièvre rapidement. Dean tient la tête de Castiel entre ses mains et le repousse pour y mettre un terme pour reprendre son souffle. Sa colère s'est entièrement évanouie face à de nouveaux sentiments. Castiel a passé sa main sous son tee-shirt et le tient encore contre lui, tandis que sa main droite est dans son cou.

\- Je crois que tu m'as promis quelque chose, murmure Castiel en souriant contre ses lèvres.

La voix de Castiel est devenue encore plus rauque, rien que ce son électrise Dean un peu plus. Il attrape Castiel par les hanches et le retourne pour l'assoir sur le capot de sa voiture. Il chasse de son esprit l'idée éventuelle d'une rayure. Il entreprend de déboutonner sa chemise en laissant ses lèvres caresser sa peau. Castiel le laisse faire en tentant de contrôler son souffle qui a par moment des ratés.

\- On ne devrait pas, chuchote-il.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, lui répond Dean en le regardant tandis que ses mains se sont attaquées à son jean.

Il se baisse pour s'agenouiller et Castiel attrape le col de son tee-shirt.

\- Je pense que tu préfères éviter de te faire mordre par un crotale.

\- Putain, où ça ?, en se relevant brutalement et en regardant au sol autour d'eux d'un air effrayé.

\- Il vaut mieux être prudent, dit Castiel en riant.

Dean pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il attrape Castiel par le poignet, ouvre la portière arrière et le pousse sur le siège. Avant qu'il se soit complètement reculé, il lui retire ses chaussures et attrape le bas de son jean sur lequel il tire et monte à son tour dans la voiture. Il se retrouve l'un sur l'autre, il fait reculer Castiel contre la portière et reprend où il s'est arrêté. Il prend son temps, les images de son fantasme lui reviennent en tête. Il finit de le déshabiller, il a envie de lui immédiatement.

Ils restent l'un sur l'autre sans parler, à moitié tordus et recroquevillés. Le siège arrière n'est vraiment pas pratique. Castiel a passé une main derrière sa tête et caresse distraitement le dos de Dean de son autre main. Cette simple caresse procure à Dean des frissons amplifiés par la fraicheur de la nuit. Il entend au loin les coyotes hurler, leurs hurlements haut perchés tranchent dans le calme de la nuit et li donne une impression de fantômes qui geignent accompagnés par des jappements plus courts qui sont proches de ceux des chiens. Il pose son menton sur le torse de Castiel et tend l'oreille pour essayer de les localiser.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude du désert ?, lui demande-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Dean ferme les yeux sous la caresse.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que j'y passe autant de temps, en murmurant.

Il ne veut pas briser l'ambiance qui les entoure. Plus près d'eux quelques grillons jouent un fond sonore plus reposant. Dean ouvre les yeux et regarde Castiel sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas de co-équipier quand tu m'as arrêté ? Les flics se baladent toujours par deux d'habitude.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Castiel rompt le contact visuel et rejette la tête en arrière et se met à observer le ciel qu'il perçoit par le coin de fenêtre au-dessus de lui.

Dean l'observe, il se mord la langue, il a envie d'en savoir plus mais ne dit rien. Il finit par se redresser, abandonne la chaleur de ce corps et se penche sur le siège avant pour farfouiller dans la boîte à gants. Pendant ce temps, Castiel s'adosse au coin entre la portière et le dossier, et observe Dean. Celui-ci s'assoit de nouveau entre ses jambes avec un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Il est en train de l'ouvrir quand Castiel attrape son poignet gauche et le place au-dessus du siège avant, éloignant le paquet. Dean le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Hors de question. Dean sent bien que cette phrase n'est pas dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne laisse personne me donner d'ordre, lui répond-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Dean tente de ramener sa main mais Castiel durcit sa prise.

\- Je préfère respirer ton odeur que celle de la fumée. Castiel se redresse doucement pour s'approcher de lui. Et apprécier la saveur de ta bouche, plutôt que de gouter celle du tabac.

Il l'embrasse sans ménagement, Dean lâche le paquet qu'il avait encore en main et se laisse faire. Castiel le prend dans ses bras pour l'allonger et se place au-dessus de lui. Il n'a plus du tout envie de sa cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sur la route**

 **Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos follow et vos mise en favoris.**

* * *

Dean est chez lui à végéter devant une connerie à la télé, il repense à son weekend. Il a revu Bobby, il a pu travailler avec lui et c'était plutôt plaisant pour du travail, et surtout il avait passé un moment avec Castiel. Ils s'étaient séparés sans rien attendre l'un de l'autre, ils avaient partagé du plaisir mais ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Castiel est droit et sérieux et lui passe son temps à chercher des petits boulots qu'il lâche au bout d'un mois car il se prend la tête avec le patron, autant dire deux mondes opposés.

Autant les premiers jours, quand il pense à Castiel ça lui fait plaisir même s'il sent une petite pointe d'amertume, autant au bout d'un mois, quand il n'arrive toujours pas à se l'enlever de la tête, il commence à criser. Il se surprend à imaginer ce qu'il est en train de faire, à s'inquiéter pour lui à savoir si ses problèmes se sont arrangés avec Lucifer. Et quand il se retrouve au lit, seul, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de revoir son corps et de penser au désert.

Un matin alors qu'il est encore à moitié endormi, il échappe sa tasse de café qui explose en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il reste au-dessus, regardant le liquide ambré se rependre de plus en plus. Et là, il se demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. Bobby l'a sermonné, il lui avait foutu un coup de pied au cul presque, et ça avait marché, il avait réussi à freiner sa consommation d'alcool. Il lui fallait un peu plus de volonté. Il en avait assez de laisser les bonnes choses foutre le camp. Il avait laissé Sammy s'éloigner sans rien faire. Sa ténacité l'avait abandonné, il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas, ça paraissait complètement idiot de raisonner de cette manière mais peut-être qu'il pouvait jouer le rôle de déclencheur. S'il arrive à se bouger pour le revoir et tenter quelque chose avec lui alors peut être que cet effort ouvrira la voie à d'autres choses toutes aussi plaisantes.

En un éclair il décide d'y retourner, il doit le faire pour tenter sa chance, sinon il n'arrivera jamais à se l'enlever de la tête, il le sent. Il file dans sa chambre sans attendre, enfile un jean et un tee-shirt. Il est dix heures du matin et calcule qu'il en a pour six heures de route. Puis il s'arrête sur le seuil de sa chambre, il se rend compte que son cœur s'est mis à cogner et que son souffle est rapide. Il est stressé juste à l'idée de le revoir. Et il se met à réfléchir, il va le prendre pour un fou, comment on peut faire quelque chose comme ça ? Il débarque au bout d'un mois et quoi ? Il va lui faire une déclaration ? Non impossible, c'est pas son genre et comment il peut lui dire qu'il pense toujours à lui après tout ce temps. Il ferme les yeux, inspire et secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées, s'il continue il va se dégonfler. Il a six heures de route, ça sera suffisant pour trouver la bonne façon de lui présenter les choses.

Il jette un sac d'affaires dans le coffre, saute dans sa voiture, met le contact, caresse le volant. Il est déjà mieux, à l'abri, dans son bébé. Il démarre sans attendre et prend la route. Il est libre, pas de travail, il s'est fait virer il y a deux jours. Il allume la radio à fond pour se donner du courage.

Les premières heures de conduite sont calmes. Il s'arrête dans un petit patelin pour manger un morceau. Il entre dans le restaurant au bord de la route, il n'y a que des gens de passage, des représentants ou des vacanciers. Il commande un hamburger et s'aperçoit en commençant à manger, qu'il ne peut rien avaler, son estomac est complètement noué. Il se force un peu mais abandonne une bonne partie de son assiette. Il finit par un café, il a encore beaucoup de route et il a trouvé plus de circulation dans les grandes agglomérations que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il va arriver plus tard que prévu.

Il reprend la route et caresse distraitement du bout des doigts, le paquet de cigarettes qu'il n'a pas fini d'ouvrir, en pensant à Castiel. Il doit réfléchir à la façon dont il va s'y prendre. Il ne peut pas aller chez lui, il ne connait pas l'adresse. Il ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller au commissariat, il le prendrai surement mal.

Il arrive dans le désert, son cœur recommence à faire des siennes, il fait toujours aussi chaud peste-t-il mais le soleil est moins mauvais que la dernière fois. Il a décidé sur la route qu'il allait se renseigner auprès de Gabriel, il pourra lui donner son adresse. Maintenant il devait se décider de la façon dont il allait lui dire pourquoi il était revenu. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le submerge. Putain pourquoi il fait ça ?, c'est complètement con. Il croit quoi, que Castiel l'a gentiment attendu et que lorsqu'il va arriver il l'accueillera les bras ouverts. Il freine brusquement et se gare sur le bas-côté. Il sort de la voiture en vitesse et claque la portière, il fait le tour et donne des coups de pied dans le sable. Il a peur et il déteste avoir peur.

Il voit enfin le parking du bar, se gare et reste un moment sans bouger. Il va seulement demander à Gabriel si Castiel est là ou s'il peut lui donner son adresse. Il sort de sa voiture, le soleil le brûle sur place et il entre sans attendre dans cette douce pénombre. Il se dirige vers Gabriel d'un air déterminé ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu au changement de luminosité et en essayant de camoufler son angoisse. Il le salue et se présente de nouveau, Gabriel se rappelle de lui.

\- Je dois voir Castiel. Gabriel regarde autour de lui.

\- Il n'est pas là. Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux me donner son adresse.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répond-il en secouant la tête. Il ne serait pas d'accord. Tu n'as qu'à aller au commissariat.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Je ne te donnerais pas son adresse, sinon il va me faire la peau. Ou bien tu l'attends ici en espérant qu'il décide de venir boire un verre.

Dean à la langue levée pour lui demander s'il sort avec quelqu'un mais il se retient. Il ne peut pas demander ça, et aller au commissariat, comment il allait prendre ça ? Il ressort, il ne peut pas attendre, si c'est la seule solution. Il se dirige vers le commissariat, se gare sur le parking à l'arrière du petit bâtiment qui a l'air bien entretenu, bien que le sable semble envahir la ville petit à petit. Il ne doit pas réfléchir. Il entre et se retrouve dans un petit accueil ouvert sur une salle d'attente. Les locaux sont propres mais un peu vieillot et une odeur de produit nettoyant flotte dans l'air. L'agent à l'accueil va pour lui adresser la parole quand les deux agents de police qu'il a vue face à Castiel arrivent. Il voit Lucifer l'observer, il cherche d'où il le connait.

\- On se connait ?, lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui, vous m'avez laissé repartir après avoir été arrêté par un de vos collègues.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Cassie…

\- Et je cherche C… l'agent Novak.

\- Vous voulez déposer plainte, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il est tellement sûr de lui.

\- Non, je… veux juste lui parler.

\- Je vois…

Il voit le regard du blond changer. Il a compris sans qu'il en dise plus. Son sourire devient dédaigneux et lui lance le même regard qu'il a eu pour son collègue. Il le dépasse pour sortir en le poussant de son épaule, Dean fait un pas de côté pour se rattraper. Son collègue a suivi le mouvement et Dean sort pour les suivre à distance. Il entend le blond parler de Castiel, qu'il ne devrait pas être dans la police, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont appris sur lui et ce qu'il a fait, que des hommes comme lui ne sont pas digne de confiance.

Dean tente de garder son calme, il était anxieux de revoir Castiel et entendre ces cons, parler de lui comme ça le met hors de lui. Quand ils arrivent au coin arrière du commissariat, Dean frappe sur l'épaule du blond pour le faire se retourner et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le nez. Rapide et efficace, il sent un léger sentiment de fierté à prendre la défense de Castiel. Le flic se recule sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise. Puis il lève la tête et son regard le transperce. Il n'attend pas pour se jeter sur Dean, aidé de Michael, qui tente de lui tenir tête. Il est plus costaud que lui et le premier coup qu'il prend le sonne presque. Il n'a pas le temps de rendre le coup que d'autres pleuvent. En quelques secondes, il sent le mur dans son dos, il est pris au piège. Il tente de protéger sa tête et de résister quand un coup de pied vient le faucher dans les côtes. Il lâche un cri de douleur avant d'essayer de se relever mais ils ne lui laissent aucune chance. Il entend vaguement les insultes pleuvoir. Le flic continue d'insulter Castiel, ce qui est arrivé à son co-équipier est de sa faute.

Les coups se calment. Il ne voit plus leurs ombres sur lui, ils commencent à s'éloigner alors qu'il entend quelqu'un arriver en courant. Il tente de se relever et tourne la tête. Il tombe dans le regard de Castiel qui est choqué. Luc se retourne au bruit de pas et sourit.

\- Tiens, le preux chevalier qui vient au secours de sa princesse.

Luc jette un regard à Dean toujours à terre puis regarde Castiel de nouveau avec un air mauvais.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était toi qui faisais la fille, Cassie.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose que Castiel lui a déjà sauté dessus pour le frapper. Dean l'observe, il a plus de technique que lui et arrive à lui faire plus de mal. Quand Michael s'approche, il lui décoche un coup brutal qui le fait reculer immédiatement. Quand Castiel se calme enfin, il prévient Luc que s'il porte plainte, lui en fait de même pour discrimination. Dean voit Luc rager mais il ne dit rien. Castiel se recule pour se rapprocher de lui, il observe rapidement son visage marqué, l'attrape et passe son épaule sous son bras, lui demande où est sa voiture, l'installe sur le siège passager et se met au volant. Dean ne dit rien, il a trop mal et tente de contenir ses gémissements quand il bouge. Il observe Castiel qui ne décolère pas, il finit par s'excuser mais il ne reçoit qu'un regard dur et Castiel s'énerve un peu plus, ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, il n'a rien fait.

Quand ils arrivent à l'hôpital, ils sont pris en charge rapidement. Dean est ausculté, il n'a rien de grave, des hématomes et la lèvre coupée. On lui donne des comprimés pour la douleur qui l'embrume petit à petit. Quand Castiel se rapproche de nouveau de lui pour l'aider à se lever, il s'accroche à lui et suit le mouvement. Il l'installe de nouveau dans la voiture, il sourit, il pourrait prendre goût à cette façon dont il a de s'occuper de lui. Il le regarde faire le tour de la voiture et se mettre au volant de son bébé, il n'a même pas d'inquiétude que ce soit lui qui la conduise.

Ils roulent dans la nuit pendant un petit moment, le quartier est calme, on voit des familles se promener pour profiter de la fraîcheur. Dean s'est avachi sur son siège, il a posé son front contre la vitre et observe l'extérieur. Il est complètement détendu, il n'a même plus d'angoisse concernant la raison de son voyage, ces comprimés sont vraiment efficaces. Castiel se gare devant un petit immeuble, Dean observe les alentours quand sa portière s'ouvre, Castiel l'aide de nouveau et le conduit à l'intérieur. Il pourrait lui dire que ça va, qu'il peut marcher seul mais il préfère profiter encore un peu de sa sollicitude. Castiel le lâche pour ouvrir la porte d'un appartement, il entre et fait signe à Dean de le suivre. Un salon face à une cuisine ouverte, deux fenêtres qui donnent sur la rue et qui laissent entrer la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. L'appartement est sobre, bien rangé et chaleureux.

\- C'est chez toi ?, lui demande Dean en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger si tu n'es pas seul, je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôtel.

Dean ne perçoit pas le sentiment fugace que Castiel laisse passer sur ses traits. Quand il le regarde, il s'est déjà ressaisit.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?, lui demande-t-il un peu brusquement.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, lui répond-il d'un air gêné.

\- Donc tu vas rester ici et on verra demain.

Dean hoche la tête et lui sourit. Castiel prend la direction de sa chambre et revient avec des vêtements.

\- Va prendre une douche et laisse la porte ouverte, je préfère pouvoir entrer sans tout défoncer si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Dean prend les vêtements qu'il lui tend et se dirige vers la salle de bain dont il laisse la porte non verrouillée. Pendant qu'il se déshabille, il l'entend téléphoner, il appelle son travail pour les avertir que le lendemain il sera absent. Il n'aime pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire tout ça mais d'un autre côté il va pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Il entre sous l'eau chaude qui a le mérite de le faire soupirer de bien-être. Quand il se sèche, il bouge doucement pour éviter de réveiller les douleurs, il s'observe dans le miroir, une bonne partie de son torse est couvert de bleus. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été capable de se défendre. Il sent des odeurs de cuisine lui arriver quand il est en train de s'habiller. Il sort sans attendre, Castiel se retourne et marque un arrêt. Il a l'air surpris et Dean aime beaucoup cette expression et sa façon de le regarder. Il lui demande si ses vêtements lui vont, comment il va et finit par l'inviter à s'assoir. Ils mangent en discutant de banalités au début avant d'aborder les sujets plus personnels.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu dans la région ?, lui demande Castiel.

Dean le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Ta plaque d'immatriculation, précise-t-il. Tu n'es pas d'ici.

\- Il y a un mois je suis venu travailler pour aider Bobby.

\- Bobby ?

\- Il est en quelque sorte ma famille.

\- Et cette fois-ci ?, lui demande-t-il.

\- Je … je suis venu travailler.

Castiel le regarde et hoche la tête.

\- Et pourquoi tu étais au commissariat ?

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te dire bonjour.

Dean se déteste, il est lâche. Il a fait toute cette route pour le voir et maintenant qu'il est face à lui, il ne peut pas lui parler. Il hésite un moment avant de se lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec tes collègues ?

\- Je pense que tu es au courant d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Luc me tient responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon co-équipier et je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demande-t-il avec prudence. Castiel soupire et Dean se raidit, est-ce qu'il est allé trop loin?

\- On faisait un contrôle sur la route où je t'ai arrêté. Le conducteur semblait avoir bu, au début il coopérait sans problème, mais j'ai baissé ma garde et il a démarré alors que Balthazar inspectait la voiture et il l'a fauché. Il ne s'en est pas sorti, ajoute-t-il en murmurant presque.

\- Je suis désolé. Castiel hoche la tête. Et tu n'as pas de nouveaux co-équipiers ?

\- Non, lui répond-il en souriant. Je leur fait vivre un enfer et au bout d'un moment ils baissent les bras. Je préfère être seul, si je fais une connerie, il n'y a que moi qui peux en pâtir. Il finit sa phrase les yeux dans le vague.

Le silence se fait un instant, Dean n'ose pas le briser. Il a vécu quelque chose de difficile et se sent responsable de cet évènement.

\- Et il n'y a pas que ça avec Luc?

\- Non, le reste … il ne me supporte pas. Il ne supporte pas ce que je suis.

Dean tend la main et la pose sur la sienne. Castiel caresse la sienne de son pouce et sourit tristement.

Dean commence à bailler, épuisé par son trajet, la bagarre et la douleur. Castiel le conduit jusqu'à la chambre et quand il va pour sortir, Dean le retient par le bras, l'embrasse doucement et lui demande de rester avec lui. Il lui rend son baiser, Dean se couche sur le dos, il a mal quand il bouge trop, Castiel se couche à sa gauche. Ils se regardent un moment, le regard de Castiel est doux et plein de regrets. Il se sent coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il passe sa main sur sa joue, caresse du bout des doigts la coupure sur sa lèvre et se relève pour l'embrasser. Dean retient sa main contre lui et le rassure, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Dans la nuit, Dean a bougé, il s'est retourné sur son flanc droit. Quand son sommeil se fait plus léger, il sent le torse de Castiel dans son dos et ses bras qui l'entourent. Il s'enfonce de nouveau dans le sommeil, rassuré. Puis il entend la voix étouffée de Castiel, il parle sérieusement mais sans colère. Dean sent les bribes du sommeil se dissiper. Il n'y a qu'une voix, il doit être au téléphone. Il rassure quelqu'un, Anna. Ils ont l'air d'être proches. Il ouvre les yeux et décide de se lever, autant profiter de Castiel, il est là pour ça.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, Castiel est assis face à une tasse de café. Il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il doit être debout. Il sourit en le voyant, se lève pour l'embrasser, lui demande comment il va et lui murmure qu'il pourrait y prendre goût. Il ne lui faut rien de plus pour sentir son estomac faire des loopings. Pendant qu'ils boivent leur café, Castiel s'excuse pour son coup de fil qui a dû le réveiller.

\- Ta famille ?, lui demande Dean pour faire la conversation.

\- Pratiquement. La femme de mon co-équipier, Balthazar. On était comme des frères donc oui quelque part elle est ma famille.

Il passe le reste de leur journée à traîner. Dean à presque l'impression d'être chez lui. Castiel continue de veiller sur lui, il a toujours des gestes tendres. Ils sont installés sur le canapé, Dean a tenté de lui dire toute la journée qu'il est là pour lui et il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se tourne vers Castiel et celui-ci le regarde.

\- Dean ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux un comprimé ?

\- Non c'est pas ça… Il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il a honte de devoir exprimer ses sentiments et il va se sentir mortifié si Castiel le repousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demande-t-il en se tournant entièrement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je cherchais un travail et que je m'installe dans le coin ?

Il ne lui répond pas et fonce sur ses lèvres. Il pousse un gémissement de douleur et Castiel s'écarte rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas c'est le genre de réponse que j'espérais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu … même si je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire avant. Dean se sent bien, il n'a plus ce poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Je pourrais demander à Bobby, reprend-il. Il pourrait me prendre quelques heures pour commencer. Il se mord la lèvre et regarde Castiel. On va y aller immédiatement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de mon chauffeur.

Ils n'attendent pas pour prendre la route et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivent dans une cour envahit de voitures au bout de laquelle se trouve un petit garage. Dean voit sortir Bobby de l'ombre avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Air qui s'aggrave quand il sort de la voiture et qu'il se rend compte des marques de coups qu'il a pris. Il s'approche en s'essuyant les mains dans un morceau de tissus qui a peut-être été blanc à une époque.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé gamin ? Il prend le menton de Dean dans sa main et lui tourne la tête pour passer en revue son visage.

\- Rien de grave, ça va.

\- Ça va ? Je crois que tu as dû prendre un sale coup pour laisser quelqu'un conduire ta voiture.

Dean lui sourit et se retourne vers Castiel qui est un pas en arrière et les observe sans rien dire.

\- Je te présente Castiel.

\- Je le connais. Bobby lui tend la main, agent Novak.

\- Monsieur…

\- Bobby, le corrige-t-il.

Castiel hoche la tête. Bobby repose son regard sur Dean.

\- Venez-vous mettre à l'ombre et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Ils entrent dans le petit atelier. Il fait tout aussi chaud qu'au soleil mais leur peau ne brûle plus sous ses rayons.

\- J'envisage de m'installer dans le coin et je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner du travail ?

Bobby regarde Castiel puis Dean de nouveau.

\- Tu veux t'installer ici ? Tout d'un coup comme ça ?

Dean attrape la main de Castiel qu'il sent mal tout d'un coup et faire comprendre à Bobby sa motivation.

\- Oui et tu m'as toujours dit que je pouvais venir te voir pour un coup de main.

Dean ne s'inquiète pas, il connait déjà la réponse de Bobby. Il fait juste durer le plaisir pour mettre mal à l'aise Castiel. Il a toujours fait ça quand il lui présentait quelqu'un quand il était jeune. Il veut juste évaluer les personnes qu'il lui présente. Bobby continue de les observer sérieusement. L'intensité du moment est brisé par le portable de Castiel, il plonge sa main dans sa poche en s'excusant et lit le nom qui s'affiche.

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois répondre, c'est mon supérieur.

Castiel s'éloigne pour répondre. Bobby ne l'a pas lâché des yeux.

\- Un flic ? Vraiment ?, en grommelant entre ses dents.

\- Tu voulais que je rentre dans le droit chemin. Il m'aura toujours à l'œil comme ça, en lui souriant.

\- C'est à cause de lui ces coups ?

\- Non c'est à cause de moi.

Il hoche la tête d'un air circonspect sans être complètement convaincu par son explication quand Castiel vient les retrouver.

\- C'était pour avoir des explications après l'altercation avec Luc, explique-t-il à Dean. Celui-ci hoche la tête.

\- Et ça va ?, lui demande-t-il d'un air inquiet. Castiel n'a pas le temps de répondre.

\- C'est Lucifer qui a fait ça ?, demande Bobby.

Dean le regard d'un air surpris en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça ici, marmonne-t-il en grimaçant. Et c'est un surnom qu'il n'a pas volé. Et c'est à cause de toi, ça ? demande Bobby à Castiel en désignant les bleus.

Dean va pour répondre mais Castiel le devance.

\- Indirectement. Et j'ai remis Luc à sa place.

Ils se regardent tous les deux intensément pendant quelques secondes quand Bobby change tout à coup de sujet.

\- Tu veux commencer quand ?, en s'adressant à Dean.

Bobby s'enfonce dans l'ombre et ouvre un petit frigo planqué dans un coin. Il en sort trois bières fraîches et leur en tend chacun une. Ils lèvent leur bouteille pour trinquer à la figure refaite de Lucifer, au nouvel emploi de Dean et à leur rencontre. Dean lance un regard à Castiel avant de boire, il a eu raison de se bouger et de tenter sa chance. Il a gagné sur tous les tableaux. Il sait que maintenant sa vie a pris une bonne direction et qu'ils partageront le reste de la route ensemble.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu** **. Je vous embrasse fort.**


End file.
